A large infrastructure, such as the infrastructure utilized by eBay's Marketplace, may span multiple infrastructure environments. The multiple infrastructure environments may include a data center environment, a cloud computing environment, or another environment that incorporates compute, network, storage, operating system, application, and other resources. Various services deployed on the infrastructure, such as search and messaging services, may use these resources to accomplish various business objectives. The services themselves may span multiple infrastructure environments. To manage the operational lifecycle of these services and resources, many tools and scripts may be bulk or brought in over a period of time in an ad-hoc manner by different groups of people. As a result of, for example, the tools and scripts being set up over time, many problems related to managing such services and resources may arise. Thus, there is a need for a management system that enables cohesive and systemic management, including OLCM and SLM, of services and resources that span multiple infrastructure environments.